What I've Done
by NeoHummel
Summary: Continuation/companion to my other songfic Easier to Run, it's better to read that one first. Songfic, slight AS.


What I've Done

Disclaimer: I dont't own anything you recognize in this fic as the intellectual property of someone else.

* * *

The brown-haired boy was at the trainstation waiting with his iPod on, he had finally taken his roommates advice and replaced that old SDAT-player.  
When she saw he had gotten an iPod she snatched it away and loaded it with some music for him to listen, she had said he needed to expand his musical horizont past classical music.

Now it was set on shuffle and a new song just started to play.  
The song started out slow with a piano and then some drums before playing up a storm.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
`Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
_

It would be another ten minutes before the train arrived to take him away from this city, this city where nothing but bad things had happened.  
He hadn't said goodbye to his roommates, he figured they would only try and force him to stay, he felt it would be better if he just ran away.

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
_

He had done some pretty bad things while in this city, first, only hours after he came here he had injured the kid sister of a boy whom he later came to call his friend, one of two friends he had ever had.  
He doubted anything could ever wash that away.  
Then he had even cripled his friend, the guy was a jock and sports was all he had at school, he must be a horrible friend to do all this._  
_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
_

Okay, so maybe cripling Touji wasn't his fault, it was his bastard father who had seized control of his Eva and made it crush Touji's Plug.  
His roommates had tried telling him this, both his friends had tried telling him this, he just didn't want to believe it.

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
_

Perhaps he should try stop being so meek and stand up for himself more, both inside his Eva, and definitely outside of it.  
He could start with going back to the apartment he shared with his two roommates, his co-worker/roommate/classmate and his superior officer/guardian._  
_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done  
_

It seemed the song had been on repeat or something because it was still playing when he reached the apartment.  
He just hoped Asuka wouldn't be to angry with him for being late with dinner.  
!Click!  
«Tadaima»

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
_

When he entered he thought he heard some snifling coming from the the hallway where his and Asuka's rooms were, strangely enough, it came from his room.  
He went to check it out and was surprised to find Asuka curled up on his bed crying.  
He was stunned and didn't know what to do, in his indecision his mouth just ran of on its own.  
«A-Asuka? Are you crying?»

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done  
_

She immediately looked up at him with big red puffy eyes and it seemed to him as though she started crying harder, why he had no idea.  
Then she suddenly ran up to him an started hitting him and screaming about where he's been and why he ran away from her and why he came back.  
All the while her cries where getting stronger and her punches weaker._  
_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
_

These questions were very unexpected to him and now he definitely didn't know what to do, but once again his body took the initiative and wrapped his arms around and he suddenly realised that he was talking aswell, saying something along the lines of not going anywhere and that he would never leave her to Misato's cooking.  
It seemed to work cause her cries were getting weaker, and the punches had stopped, he got a small chuckle out of her on the comment about Misato's cooking._  
_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done  
_


End file.
